Of Flowers and Sweets
by Red-Rhapsodos
Summary: Set right after Syaoran saw Kurogane's memories. Basically Kurogane has a nightmare and Fai's there to comfort him.


A/N: My first Tsubasa story! It is my current obsession; I read the entire manga online and am currently plowing my way through the anime. So the result is a whole bunch of Tsubasa stories! All Fai centered of course, because he's the best! This story has slight Fai/Kurogane but is more friendship then anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; sadly they belong to CLAMP instead.

* * *

In a dark room in a foreign world sat a large bed. In this bed two figures were sleeping silently, one with messy blond hair and the other with short black hair.

All of a sudden the black haired one shifted restlessly, which soon turned to tossing and turning.

After a few minutes of this, the blonde one started to stir, the noises of the other finally beginning to disturb him. He groaned and turned towards the other, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Kuro – rin! Stop being so noisy, you're disturbing my beauty sleep!"

His only response was the increased thrashing of the other and slowly the blonde began to realize several things in quick succession. One, Kurogane was making noise – the quietest sleeper in the world was making noise. Second, that noise was thrashing, which was usually bad. Third, as he raised himself a bit to look at the other and took a good look, he realized he was in for a long night.

He made his way over to the distressed man and gently shook his shoulder, trying in vain to rouse from whatever nightmare was plaguing him.

"Kuro – rin, wake up!" he said loudly, but the man did not wake.

He gently took Kurogane's face in hands and turned it towards him.

"Kurogane, wake up please!" he said plaintively, shaking the other again.

Finally the others eyes opened and Fai breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, Kuro – pon; you had me pretty worried there."

There was no response and Fai began to get worried again. If Kurogane really were awake he would have killed Fai for using one of the hated nicknames. He looked down at Kurogane's face and saw that his eyes were unfocused and looking past him. Great, he was still caught up in his nightmare.

"Mother…" said Kurogane softly, looking down.

"Father…" he said sadly, voice breaking a little as he looked to the side as if something were there.

"Hey, hey! Look at me!" commanded Fai, turning Kurogane's face towards him again.

Kurogane's eyes snapped towards him, as if finally realizing where he was. He stared at Fai for a few long moments, then turned away.

"What's wrong? What happened?" asked Fai gently.

Kurogane got up and silently walked over to the window and leaned against it for a moment before sliding down it, gripping his head tightly in his hands.

Why can't I get those damn memories out of my head?! I can't stand them; I don't want to relive them anymore!

Memories flashed rapidly through his head, scenes of him growing up, of his dad teaching him how to use a sword, of his dad leaving to fight, of his mom in that room, praying and preserving the kekkai and then the sword. That sword that pierced her just as he got to the room. If only he'd been a little bit faster. He remembered hearing noises outside and then a monster crashed into the building. He looked up only to see that monster finish chewing on an arm, his father's arm, still gripping his sword. He remembered it all, with startling clarity, and they kept flashing through his mind nonstop, repeating over and again, each time even more unbearable than the last. His breathing began to get harsher and he started shaking uncontrollably, when a cool comforting presence came from the side and enveloped him. He let his body slowly collapse into the embrace, let his mind go blank as a comfortable haze surrounded him. A familiar smell invaded his senses, one he would normally despise but now took comfort in; a mixture of flowers and sweets.

"F...Fai?" he asked in a small voice.

"Shh, I'm here" responded Fai's soft voice, actually sounding serious for once.

He let himself relax into the embrace, needing the comfort right now. This was something that he would normally never do but it felt so good. He gave a start as he felt fingers touch his head but relaxed as they began threading through his hair. He felt himself drifting off to sleep, sprawled in Fai's lap. Just as he was about to drift off he heard Fai say one last thing.

"Tonight, at least, you can sleep without fear of nightmares."

He woke up to the sun burning into his eyes. He lifted his head to find himself still in Fai's lap, Fai seemingly had fallen asleep sitting up like that. He laid his head back down, not quite ready to get up. This was a peaceful moment and he didn't want it to end. Just then he felt Fai stirring.

"Hey, good morning. Did you sleep well?" asked Fai, as he stretched his arms out behind his head.

He didn't respond, just simply got up and walked a few feet away, where he knelt down, not quite sure what to do or say. This wasn't a situation he was normally presented with. He never let his emotions get the better of him, he never burst out.

"You know its okay to let your emotions out sometimes," said Fai quietly as he got up and moved closer to Kurogane.

"Everyone has times when they need to let them out, when they need to cry, need to be comforted."

Fai was now standing right in front of Kurogane, leaning down, he whispered into his ear one final sentence.

"I'm always here if you need some comforting."

He then backed away a bit, so he could see Kurogane's face. Giving a long hard stare into those fiery red eyes, he leant down and brushed his lips against Kurogane's forehead, then skipped away towards the door, all serious gone.

"See you at breakfast Kuro – pon!"

He then turned around and walked out of the room, leaving a madly blushing ninja kneeling on the floor.

* * *

Just a short one shot that I come up with while reading the chapters about Kurogane's past. Please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
